


You Are The Ocean

by WylderWolf



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Painting, body art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:04:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WylderWolf/pseuds/WylderWolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ai's breath was soft against his throat and Rin studied him before he fell asleep, the defined bone in his shoulder and the little freckles all over his body that turned him into a landscape, a canvas, like paint staining his skin. Rin traced shadows on his back and made symphonies with the soft words he spoke in his sleep. He wanted to make him a masterpiece of sweat and music, to write him in fire, to sign him with a spikey little signature and make Ai belong to him. He pressed a kiss to his temple. </p>
<p>"I want to try something," Ai said the next week, his hips against Rin's and his throat painted in little bruises.</p>
<p>"Anything."</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are The Ocean

Ai was a painter.

Rin had never thought it a possibility until the day he found the room in utter chaos, stained sheets, spilt water, his room mate cross-legged on the floor with fresh acrylics leaking over his fingers, crisp canvas spread out before him. There had been a brief moment of horror-- the intolerable mess, the overwhelming smell-- before a fuzzy kind of wonder overtook him, and his eyes danced across the thick lines of red and silver, splotches of white on deep blue. He couldn't make out any picture, just color, swirls and worlds of color and light. 

Ai was shirtless. 

Rin noticed this as his room mate turned to face him, eyes vaguely cloudy and tired and he began to speak before Rin sat on his bunk, rested his chin in his hands, and told Ai to continue.

The painting was titled "Pacific" and marked with a spikey little black signature in the right hand corner. It hung over Ai's desk like a window into some surreal, bright world and Rin studied it every night before he fell asleep each night, imagined swimming in each brush stroke and line of paint, even in the white parts that were meant to be the sun or moon or something else entirely. 

Rin was shirtless. 

Ai's breath was soft against his throat and Rin studied him before he fell asleep, the defined bone in his shoulder and the little freckles all over his body that turned him into a landscape, a canvas, like paint staining his skin. Rin traced shadows on his back and made symphonies with the soft words he spoke in his sleep. He wanted to make him a masterpiece of sweat and music, to write him in fire, to sign him with a spikey little signature and make Ai belong to him. He pressed a kiss to his temple. 

"I want to try something," Ai said the next week, his hips against Rin's and his throat painted in little bruises.

"Anything."

The paint on his skin was cold and stiff as it dried, and a new shudder passed over him with every stroke of Ai's brush. Ai made a new world out of his shoulder blades, outlined the dimples of his lower back, made precise little strokes at the base of his neck.

But Rin's favorite part was when the first strokes began on his stomach, because he could watch the masterpiece unfold along the lines of his hips, reaching tendrils of red and yellow all the way up to his chest, bright orange against his collar bone and gray on his upper-arms. Ai painted his neck with the palest blue before pausing, studying Rin's face a second and then capturing his lips for one warm moment. 

Ai made Rin into something beautiful. Rin was titled "You Are The Ocean" and Ai studied him a while before adding a spikey little black signature on the left side of his chest, just under his collar bone. 

That night, when the portraits of Rin's body had been printed and Ai had curled himself into the space between Rin's arm and chest, he pressed words to Rin's neck and breathed sighs in Rin's ear.

"You're mine."

**Author's Note:**

> Xav said I should write about painting so I did.


End file.
